The Valley
by DwightE94
Summary: Alex, a kid who is trying to escape his mysterious past is looking for a brand new start. Little does he know he is in for an exciting school year at the unpredictable school Oak Valley better known as the Valley.


Chapter 1: There's About 1000 Endings.

(The sky is dark and stars are as bright as ever. The wind is roaring as the brownish leaves are falling slowly to the ground. The crowd is going crazy as the last play of the game unfolds. All of a sudden a loud thud is heard and the crowd goes silent, the scene goes completely dark.)

(The sound of a slamming door is heard. There's a women with a familiar voice yelling Wake up! Wake up Alex! As Alex gets up out of bed to check the time he notices his Aunt standing in the door way.)

Aunt: Do you want to be late for your first day of school?

Alex: I still have a lot of time so I shouldn't be late.

Aunt: How are you feeling , do you feel like you're ready today?

Alex : Very nervous. It's kind of weird transferring through the middle of the school year but I feel like I'm ready to finally get over the past. I just hope I can put what happened behind me and have a fresh start.

Aunt: Okay. I'll be working a double at the hospital tonight so I'll be home late tonight okay?

Alex: No worries, I'll be able to take care of things.

Aunt: Well have a nice day Alex, and I love you.

Alex: I love you too, Aunt Jenna.

(Alex takes a shower and gets himself ready for school. He grabs the keys to his car and heads out the door to school. As Alex pulls up to the school there's a big electronic board with the schools name on it. It reads Oak Valley High School, Home of the Bulls. He also sees a variety of different students. In a typical high school fashion you have the Athletes, the Scene kids, the nerds and the popular kids. Alex parks his car and grabs his schedule and heads to class. Alex walks into the school attempting to look for his class. As Alex studies his schedule he is puzzled and has no idea where he is going. An unfamiliar voice calls out to him.)

?: Hey kid you need some help you look lost as hell.

(Alex turns around to see a guy who is 6 feet tall, with brown hair and dark eyes.)

?: Well don't just stand there and be rude man. You need help or what?

Alex: Yeah, I'm sorry, I'm just so nervous. I'm new here I transferred from errrrrr… Lincoln high.

?: Well welcome to The Valley kid. I'm Matthew but my friends call me Matt.

Alex: I'm Alex.

Matt: Well Alex let's take a look at this schedule to see what class you have.

(Alex hands Matt the schedule. Matt goes over Alex's classes and points.)

Matt: Seems like you have your next class with me bro. I'll show you the way, follow me.

Alex: Okay, thanks man.

(As Alex and Matt are walking down the hall they spot two of girls standing over by the lockers.)

Matt: Hey man, you see those girls over there?

Alex: Yeah what about them?

Matt: Which one of them are the finest to you? Who's the hottest man.

(Alex pauses for a second and tries to examine both of the girls closely.)

Alex: Uhhhh…..I don't know man they both are pretty hot if you ask me.

Matt: C'mon man obviously they're both hot but who's the hottest? Don't give me that I don't know shit. Just pick one.

(Alex hesitates but he points to a girl who is about 5'2. She has hazel eyes and light brown hair.)

Alex: Hmmm…I'd say the brunette.

(Matt smirks and punches Alex in a friendly sort of way)

Matt: Nice choice man. Nice choice.

Alex: Why was it so much of a big deal to you man?

(Before Matt could answer the question the pretty brunette and her friends walk towards Matt and Alex. The brunette kisses Matt on the lips and then turns sharply towards Alex.)

?: Hey Matt who's the new guy?

(She smiles as she extends her hand out)

Matt: Rose this is Alex. He's new here. Just transferred from Lincoln. Alex this is my loving girlfriend Rose.

(Alex reaches out and shakes her hand.)

Rose: It's nice to meet you Alex.

Alex. It's nice to meet you also Rose.

(The other girl who is standing behind pushes in between Rose and Matt to get to Alex. As they are standing face to face the girl smiles)

?: Well are you assholes going to be rude and not introduce us?

(This girl stands about 5'7 has bright red hair and dark brownish eyes.)

Rose: Well Alex, this is my best friend Selena.

Selena: Hi Alex

Alex: Hey.

(Matt looks at his watch and notices they are all almost late for class)

Matt: Well girls looks like me and the new guy have to get to class. I'll talk to you later.

(Rose leans in to give Matt a kiss.)

Rose: Okay see you later babe. Nice meeting you Alex.

Alex: Nice meeting you also.

(Rose grabs Selena and they both walk off to class. Matt and Alex both walk into class and takes a seat. Time passes by quickly and the bell rings. Alex and Matt both get up to leave class)

Matt: Hey man I'll catch you later I have to go talk to the coach.

Alex: Sure no problem bro.

(As Alex walks out of class he notices a girl who is amazingly beautiful. She captivates the naked eye and looks like a girl out of a Victoria Secrets model catalog. She stands about 5'4. She has beautiful blonde hair that sparkles in the sun. Her eyes are beautiful and blue and as deep as the ocean. Alex stares as a tall guy approaches him. He's abut 6'3 215 pounds. Very chiseled. Blonde hair and blue eyes.)

?: You like her don't you? She's beautiful man. As beautiful as they come.

Alex: Yeah….She definitely is. I would love a chance to be with her.

(The guy laughs and all of a sudden shoves Alex into the lockers and gets close up into his face and says…)

?: Well she's off limits bitch! And if you try to get with her I'll punch your fucking face in.

(Alex shoves the guy off him and straightens his clothes)

Alex: Hey man what the hell's your problem?

?: You'll find out soon enough if you ever try to make a move on her.

Alex: The hell? She's not your girlfriend so why you bugging bro?

?: She will be…And like I said stay away from her.

(Alex distastefully watches as the guy walks away as he still stares at the beautiful girl from a distance.)


End file.
